1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfboard, and more particularly to a surfboard with a connector to mount a fin on the surfboard.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional surfboard in accordance with the prior art comprises board (50) and a fin (54). The board (50) has a front end, a rear end, a top surface, a bottom surface and a longitudinal axis from the front end to the rear end. The fin (54) has a broad base and a distal tip and is mounted perpendicular to the bottom surface of the board (50) near the rear end of the board (50).
The board (50) has a rectangular block (51) longitudinally mounted in the board (50) near the rear end of the board (50) and flush with the bottom of the board (50). The rectangular block (51) has a front end, a rear end and two parallel sides. A mortise (52) is defined longitudinally in each end of the rectangular block (51) and is aligned with the longitudinal axis of the board (50). Two threaded holes (53) are defined in the rectangular block (51). The two threaded holes (53) are defined in opposite sides, and each obliquely communicates with one of the mortises (52) in the rectangular block (51).
The fin (54) has two tenons (55) extending from base of the fin (54), which correspond to and are mounted in the two mortises (52) in the rectangular block (51). A recess (56) is defined in each tenon (55) to correspond the two threaded hole (53) that communicates with the mortise (52). The surfboard further comprises two setscrews (57) screwed into the threaded holes (53) and abutting the recesses (56) in the tenons (55) of the fin (54) to hold the fin (54) in place on the bottom of the board (50).
The conventional surfboard in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The conventional surfboard only has two setscrews (57) to hold the fin (54) in place. Consequently, the fin (54) easily detaches from the board (50) after being subjected to the shocks and vibration of extended use.
2. The fin (54) has two tenons (55) inserted into the rectangular block in the board (50) so that the resistive force from the water is carried by the two tenons (55). Consequently, the two tenons (55) easily break because they are relatively small compared to the base of the fin (54).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional surfboard.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a surfboard with an improved fin and fin connection.
To achieve the objective, the surfboard in accordance with the present invention comprises a board, a fin connector and a fin. The fin connector is mounted in the board, and the fin is attached to the fin connector. The surfboard has two setscrews to hold the fin in place, and a bolt extends through the board into the fin connector and is screwed into the fin to strengthen the connection between the fin connector and the fin.